Double Date Night
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: A pointless one-shot that ultimately ends with Dimentio713 getting tackled by Strait...


Dimentio713 presents: A Maskwitness Reviews oriented, Valentine's Special

With Roger Craig Smith as Dimentio713

Grey DeLise as Dimetia713

Stephanie Sheh as Akira Kogami

Amy Palant as Fawful212

In: **Double Date Night**

Dimentio713 was seen wearing a fancy suit, after a few hours, he finally found a perfect restaurant for the double date… He stepped out of the room and noticed Dimentia713, who was now wearing a red blouse and a long black skirt.

"You look…" Dimentio713 was amazed by the sight of his date tonight.

"I know what you're gonna say!" Dimentia713 looked incredibly excited, "OH! I can't wait for the date tonight!" She walked pass Dimentio713, but not before slapping him on the head, "Better get ready!"

Dimentio713, now out of shock, looked back at Dimentia. "HEY! I'm already ready!"

He went into the computer room, millions of computers surrounded him and a large blue eye was on the central wall, **"Ah! Dimentio713! How are you doing?"**

"I'm fine DAL! Remember, protect the house… BKFood has done quite enough… I want the house to be the exact same way I found it when I come back!" Dimentio713 explained, he then noticed a small orb with a blue eye, "Charging your remote console?"

"**Trust me, it's been charged… Nachos really do the trick at times…" **

"Alright DAL, I'll be getting ready!"

Fawful212 was seen in his cloak, the only difference was a fancy flower on one side of his cloak, and he was working on a device with Akira "helping" him out and by "helping" I mean just screaming he has to get ready.

"COME ON!" Akira was pulling F212's cloak, "GET THE *(*( OUT OF THAT SEAT AND GET READY!"

"I am ready! In fact, I have a flower and I working on making…" Akira interrupted him.

"Just get ready the car!" Akira exclaimed

Fawful212 just said, "Alright, alright, calm down… I'll get ready!"

Akira rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah…"

F212 sighed as he got up and started to walk to the car.

The four were now in the car and were driving to the restaurant which was for some reason… French/Italian…

"It's funny how French is often symbolizes love… And Italian food is awesome!" Dimentio713 exclaimed out loud.

Akira, Fawful212, and Dimentia all promptly face-palmed themselves.

"Hey! I'm here for the seats!" D713 exclaimed to the waiter, "I mean I did make a reservation!"

"Ah, yes! Here's your seats!" The waiter explained, "So are you four on…"

"We're on a double date!" F212 explained, "I'm with the salmon haired girl, and the guy in the tux is with that girl in the dress…"

"Ah! Very well then, I shall give you your menus shortly," the waiter left the four alone.

"So…" D713 said.

"Yeah…" Dimentia looked around, bored.

"Interesting hair Akira…" F said.

"Thanks…" Akira answered, also bored

**(30 minutes later)**

They got their meals which was this: Chicken Alfredo, Spaghetti, and other such foods.

"…So… Who wants the snails?" D713 asked, holding up a tray of escargot… Which were still crawling.

"Remind me, why did we order that again?" F asked.

"I don't really know…" Akira answered.

The four kept staring at each other and just ate their food in silence… But D713 ate an escargot… and promptly started to go to the bathroom.

The three looked at the escargot and pushed it away from them

**(Few hours later)**

"…" They were now returning home… And there were a ton of cars there.

D713 looked mad, "DAL!"

DAL came out, "**Yes Dimentio?"**

Dimetnio713 looked mad, "Why are there a lot of cars near our house?"

"**Well… BKFood did it!"**

"Hey! Don't blame me!" BKFood exclaimed.

"Well… Who invited these people to our house!" Akira exclaimed, she opened the door to reveal… everybody in Planet Insania!

"Surprise!" They all exclaimed, well except for Systema…

"Guys!" D713 exclaimed, "Why are you guys here?"

Abe answered, "Well, we're here to cheer you guys up! And the author just wants to watch the new Pokemon season."

Steel rolled his eyes, "Well… What do you expect?"

And so, they all were very happy… And GOSH THIS ENDS SO BADLY! HOW ABOUT THIS!

Strait then tackled Dimentio713, "PUT YOUR DRINK ON A COASTER!" And then everyone tried to pull Strait off of Dimentio713…

**THE END!**


End file.
